


Reconstruction

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War, Everett Ross is my trash son and Stephen Strange is his magic bf, Gen, I know Strange will be with Rachel McAdams' character IDGAF, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Ross is done with this shit, no major spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette taking place after CW. Ross gets a call from the person who matters most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconstruction

Ross sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Fucking Rogers. Those Goddamn Avengers were going to be to the death of him. All the paperwork that was going to have to go in after this...

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He checked the screen...and smiled. He pressed **ACCEPT** and answered the call, putting the phone to his ear. "Hey, babe."

"Ev! Finally!" The deep voice at the other end of the line sounded relieved. "I know things have been crazy for you, but I've been trying to call-"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I was gonna call back, I swear. Fury's Goddamn super team's left me with a bureaucratic nightmare on my hands. Congress, the press, even the executive office is asking for a statement, and I have no idea what to tell them. That Captain America got too sentimental over his old war buddy and ended up ripping the country apart?" Ross sighed tiredly and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Damn. He was only 43. He was too old to be going grey.

Fucking superheroes.

"You'll think of something, Everett. You always do. You handled the tragedies in D.C. and Sokovia, you can fix this too," the voice on the other end of the line said quellingly. God, it was good to hear his voice again. Already Ross felt more at peace.

Ross smiled tiredly. "Glad you can be so optimistic. I miss you. So much."

"I miss you, too. When do you think you can come back to New York?"

"Hell if I know," groaned Ross. "Rogers left me a shitstorm to clean up. God, I want to punch him in his perfect teeth right now."

"You sound exhausted. You should try to get some sleep."

"I'll try, honey, I swear. Things are just...crazy right now."

"I know. I wish I could fix it all for you."

Ross smiled. "You just focus on fixing your patients with those gorgeous hands of yours. I'll try to come home soon."

"Keep in touch?"

"I will, Stephen. I promise."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too." Feeling a lot better than he had ten minutes ago, Ross pressed **END CALL**.


End file.
